Prick of a Primrose
by BabyBlueEyes23
Summary: "Suddenly she realized that what she was regretting was not the lost past but the lost future, not what had not been but what would never be."-F. SCOTT FITZGERALd..."And yet again, they find themselves lost in the merciless expanse of time…And he is back to being that love stricken twelve year old boy…" NaruSaku their relationship in 20 years, sense we didn't get any interaction.


**Prick of a Primrose**

_"Suddenly she realized that what she was regretting was not the lost past but the lost future, not what had not been but what would never be."_

-F. SCOTT FITZGERALD, A NICE QUIET PLACe

**Part 1:**

She tentatively dips one of her bare toes into the gentle current of the lake, prior to submerging the entirety of her dainty foot to bathe in the cool water.

While releasing a sigh of tranquility, she leans back, allowing the rough rock that she sits upon, to bite into her palms…The young woman shuts her lids and embraces the piercing rays of sunlight, that peal through the ivory clumps of cotton flying overhead, and dances across her striking face.

She permits herself to revel in the foreign comfort that the rays of heat grant.

Through the years post the final war, the civilians of her village have become far to accustomed with the ubiquitous sense of peace and harmony that has molded itself into their lives so effortlessly. Seeming as if they have completely forgotten of the bloodshed and agony they had all suffered, not even two decades prior…Or perhaps they _attempt_ to simulate a life of solitude, while knowing very well that at any moment, they would have to return to the endless battles.

Either way, Sakura finds them all to be foolish. She is perhaps the only one to ensure that the perception of unity had not woven into her everyday life…She knows that it is all a cycle, and soon enough she would have to release her daughter and allow her to risk her life to fight yet another pointless, deadly war…Yet another war that will eventually end, and lead to the next, which will continue to do the same, until all of mankind has destroyed itself in a fury of bloodshed and savagery.

With a sudden exhale, and shake of the head, the stunning woman briskly sweeps away the tears starting to form in her eyes of emerald.

_There is no point in sobbing, _she scolds herself. _It is all inevitable_.

Another wave of despair threatens to wash over the woman, though before a new set of tears are able to swell, the rosette hears an endearingly, rasp voice call her name, "Sakura-Chen."

She shifts slightly in her sitting position to find the man she had been awaiting.

**~NS~**

The metal pot bangs against the sink as it falls to join the rest.

She pulls one of the handles towards herself, so that the stream shifts to one of blazing heat, rather than brisk frost.

With a small grin, she takes grasp of one of the various Tupperware, and starts to scrub it underneath the pouring fossett.

Her gentle orbs of violet scan upwards as she proceeds with the house-hold chore.

She spots the two greatest joys of her very existence, playing with one another in the large yard. Her children give Hinata a sense of completion. She has acquired the life she had always dreamed of as a child. A life comprised of a peaceful home, a pair of wonderful children…_But most of all….Him._

In her youth, even the mere thought of the golden haired boy would bring a blazing flush to color her pale cheeks….However, now when thinking of the man she calls a husband, Hinata is merely reminded of his indiscretions.

Reluctantly the lovely woman shifts her gaze to examine where the sun lies…

_It is dipping towards the east_, she notes to herself…They would be together now…Sitting besides the pond…And talking of _Gods know what_…Both under the impression that they were in complete solitude.

Though Hinata knows with all she has that Naruto would _never dare_ to even think of participating in an infidelity with the stunning rosette…It yet pains Hinata to know that Sakura is able to fulfill a peace that Naruto so obviously needs, while Hinata is barely able to get the man to speak of his day with her.

_He's always loved her…Hasn't he? I will always be a mere constellation prize in his eyes, because if he had the choice, he would always choose her…no matter what the situation_…Once the realization comes over the woman, she feels as if everything surrounding her is spinning about a hundred miles per hour…She races towards the wash room, releasing herself of the sickening tug against her stomach.

**~NS~**

"You're late," is all the beauty offers in greeting before straying her gaze back towards the lovely lake.

The tall man gives the girl a shake of his head, while a playful smile tugs on the edges of his lips.

Naruto apologizes as he assumes the seat besides her. Though, she never replies, rather she takes careful notice of the sudden, stillness of the lake beneath them, and the awing sight of the pedals flying freely through branches, and open air.

Naruto also takes notice of the remarkable sight.

"I didn't know primroses bloom in the autumn." He mutters questioningly.

"It doesn't happen often," the lovely woman besides him equips matter-of-factly, in a ghost of her ordinarily fierce tone.

"I think it represents good luck, and good harvest."

Naruto nods towards Sakura's explanation, though he does not hear a word she speaks. Rather, he finds himself marveling at her beauty.

The passing years have been far to kind to the girl. Her skin yet seeming as soft, and creamy as the first time they had met as children, and her grin as breath taking as ever. The largest, _notable_ change that Naruto is able to examine being the fact that her soft maine of coral has grown out, so that it dangles freely beneath her dainty shoulders.

On any other occasion, Sakura would have perhaps smacked the blonde for staring at her for such a long time, though she finds herself gawking at him as well.

He is yet that wide eyed boy who had undisputedly annoyed her to no end, however, he has also changed.

_It isn't physical_, Sakura realizes. _Nor is it the way he interacts with her_. He is yet Naruto after all, whisker scars, and playful banter _Naruto_.

Slowly, but surely, the realization that Sakura had expected for years finally settles into her thoughts…._It isn't him that has changed, it is I_.

Soon enough, the pair completes their analyzation of the other, and his skies of cerulean bore into her stormy orbs of grey, that fails over her bright forest greens.

And for that moment, staring into one another's eyes, everything seems to have frozen…And the two have found themselves in their own slice of eternity. A place where the war ends, where peace settles…And where they find one another.

A place where they have three children, _one boy and two girls_. Where he continues to be a Hokage, and she has pursued her career as a healer. A place where empty homes, _physical or emotional_, do not exist, and they had allowed themselves to fall into the uncharted territory of their romantic lives…A place where Sakura allows herself to let go of Sasuke, and Naruto was patient enough to wait.

"I miss you _so much_ Naruto…" She divulges…Sakura wants to curse herself, wants to be angry that after all these rendezvouses where she had been so cautious in what she spoke, she has chosen now to let go, and admit her feelings.

_What do you expect him to say_, she scolds herself. _He has a family, and a beautiful wife. You are nothing more than some friend he has grudgingly agreed to meet up with…And it's all your doing. You had your chance with him, but you chose your childhood crush, without even looking back._

At her thoughts, a pained expression has etched into her striking features, and she quickly strays her gaze to anywhere but _him_.

At the sight of her obvious discomfort, a sudden need to see her grin once more, comes over him.

"Oy, Sakura-Chen, I miss you to." He ensures.

"Really?" The woman questions, shocked at his response. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do Sakura," Naruto smiles. He plucks one of the various primrose blossoms, and places it gingerly behind her ear, while tucking a rebellious strand from pressing against her forehead.

"You have been one of my closest friends sense childhood, we've gone through so much. _Of course I miss you_."

Sakura feels as if she may break into tears.

His words are so simple, his movement so natural, though at the same time, she is able to feel the meaning behind each word he spoke, and the tenderness of his touch…And in an instant, she wants to shout. She wants to scream into the silence. She wants to claim the utter mistake of a life they have found themselves living through.

The rosette wants to scream that she had been blind when trying to follow her emotions. That if she had been able to see properly, she would have seen the boy who had always been there…The boy she had always loved, even though she was unaware of it.

But rather than waring herself out with tears and shouting, Sakura simply rests her head to lye comfortably in the crook of his neck and shoulder…And he allows her to. In fact, he wraps an arm around her petite torso, and places his chin on-top her head. The sent of cherry blossoms tickling his nostrils .

And yet again, they find themselves lost in the merciless expanse of time…And _he_ is back to being that love stricken twelve year old boy, training to become a ninja, while drooling over the girl of his fantasies…But this time, _she_ allows herself to fall for him as well. She allows herself to let go of the over-romanticized beast of her fairytale, and race towards the kind _knight in shining armor…_

They are Naruto and Sakura….No more, nor any less.

_"Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical."_

-Trey Parker and Matt Stone

**a/N: So I'm sorry for how awful this is, it is my first Naruto story, but I couldn't help myself after the ending we NaruSaku fans so wrongfully received :P So obviously, I am angry at the ending, but if you want to hear about my frustrations, just visit my tumblr, I have a couple rants dedicated to that, and let me just say that I hope that this whole November 10 conspiracy thing actually comes true :S**

**.but this is just a stupid little thought I had :S I was planning on continuing it into at-least a four parter, but seeing how it turned out…I may just delete it and try again some other time…What do you think? I would love your thoughts.**

**Oh and BTW the Primrose reference just goes towards the fact that when given, a primrose symbolizes that you can't live without someone, which is basically how I assume NaruSaku to be, I mean after all they've been through together, I can't imagine them completely resolving from one another's lives, right?**

**Please let me know what you thought, or whether I should delete it and start again**

**~BabyBlueEyes23**


End file.
